


He keeps me warm

by Azariel



Series: Wings [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Yo también estaré para ti Derek, yo también te cuidare- respondió Stiles provocando que un cálido y dulce sentimiento creciera por todo su cuerpo haciéndole sonreír y besar con sumo cariño los parpados enrojecidos del castaño, y así hacer una camino hasta sus labios que atrapo y beso de forma lenta y pausada, siendo correspondido por Stiles que llevo sus manos al cabello también mojado de Derek para acariciarlo y enredar sus dedos en esos mechones azabaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/gifts), [MaileDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/gifts).



> Sé que me tarde horrores con esta última parte, pero sinceramente no tenía ideas respecto a que escribir y como, al principio pense en matar a Derek en sacrificio para que Stiles recuperara sus alas, pero me arrepentí porque no soy tan cruel, así que quedo esto, y como todos ya saben esta serie esta dedicada a dos de mis escritoras favoritas que me iniciaron en esto sin saberlo, así que este final también es para ellas y para todos aquellos que me leen y comentan y les gusta las rarezas que escribo, para mi fue todo un reto, pero ya esta terminado y me siento orgullosa de mi pequeño bebé.
> 
> De verdad no tenía planeado que saliera tan cursi, pero igual espero sea de su agrado.

Las sabanas se sentían frías contra su piel desnuda, la cabeza pesada y el cuerpo entumido. Llevaba dos días en cama sobreviviendo a base de jugos y sopas que Derek el preparaba antes y después de la curación con sales sanadoras y ungüentos.

No quería abrir completamente los ojos, no tenía fuerzas y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que cuando se curara completamente Derek le echara de su vida y lo repugnara,

Temía que Derek le haya dejado de amar ya que desde que había perdido sus alas Derek no lo tocaba como antes, Derek no le besaba, Derek parecía más distante, como si estar cerca de él fuera doloroso. Sentía que al haber perdido sus alas había sido el momento en que Derek dejo de verle interesante y atractivo.

Seguramente Derek solo estaba con él porque era un ángel, por sus alas, seguramente ahora le deba asco, con todas esas cicatrices, así, mutilado.

Stiles escondido el rostro entre las almohadas incapaz de contener el llanto que emergía en pequeños sollozos desde su garganta. Era media noche y Derek no estaba –luna llena- además que desde el fatídico día no dormían juntos, al principio pensó que era por sus heridas hasta que una noche que le pidió que se quedara él lobo solo negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

La manada venía a visitarlo casi diario, ayudándole a sentirse bien, Isaac todo el tiempo se la pasaba abrazándolo y consolándole, ayudándole a ponerse en pie cuando lo requería, perder su alas le quitó equilibrio, además de que él también entendía ese dolor, pero él ya no tenía problema porque Scott le amaba, en cambio a él Derek ya ni siquiera le tocaba.

Más lágrimas gruesas y calientes rodaron por sus mejillas acompañadas por ligeras convulsiones de su cuerpo.

Que más podía perder ahora, ya no tenía nada, su cielo, su vida, sus alas, su amor, Derek.

Parecía que era una regla establecida que cada vez que algo malo sucedía afuera estuviera una tormenta amenazando con quebrar las ventanas. El estruendoso ruido de los rayos partiendo las nubes y la lluvia golpeteando los cristales le recordaban a aquel día, le hacían estremecer y esconderse bajo las sabanas.

Él sabía que en ese momento no necesitaba esos pedazos de tela fría, en ese momento necesitaba los fuertes y protectores brazos de Derek, mientras le susurraba palabras bonitas y tranquilizadoras, pero él no estaba y eso le entristecía más, le hacía sentir más vacío y perdido.

En posición fetal se escabullo del mundo en la cama hasta que un nuevo trueno rompió la quietud haciéndole ahogar un grito.

Sobresaltado se incorporó débilmente sobre el colchón con el valor suficiente para mirar hacia la ventana, a fuera, donde todo estaba teñido de gris y verde, como los ojos de Derek, pensó con los labios temblorosos y las manos alejando las sabanas de su cuerpo.

Llevaba puesta una playera que Isaac le había regalado antes del caos, esta tenía una imagen de Batman, y debido a la pérdida de peso de los últimos días ahora le quedaba demasiado grande junto con los pantalones de chándal que se le caían de las caderas. En ese momento dejo de importar y mientras se ponía de pie tambaleándose se deshizo de ellos dejándolos atrás cuando dio los primeros pasos vacilantes al ventanal. Todo regresaba a su memoria, tan vivido y fresco, tan real y doloroso. Llevando sus manos al dobladillo de la playera comenzó a levantarla y pasarla por sus huesudos brazos hasta dejarla a un lado en el suelo llegando por fin frente al cristal y sostenerse con ambas manos pegadas a este, sintiendo la frialdad calarle en las palmas.

A pesar de las gotas que resbalaban por el vidrio logro divisarse, su rostro marcado por las ojeras y el llanto, sus hombros caídos, el resto de su cuerpo se veía deprimente. Y aunque no pudiera verlas porque no tenía aun el valor, estaba seguro que su espalda estaba hecha una abominación, llena de cicatrices y las heridas aún frescas y vendadas de su mutilación.

Pudo admirar en su reflejo como las lágrimas volvían a correr por su rostro.

Ya no quería ver lastima en las miradas de las personas a su alrededor, ya no quería sentirse frio y solo cuando Derek le miraba sin acercársele, ya no quería seguir así, no tenía caso que siguiera intentado repararle, él ya estaba roto y nada lo podía remendar

Apretando los puños a sus costados tomo una bocanada de aire y lentamente llevó su mano hasta posarse sobre el pestillo de la ventana, con lentitud la abrió estremeciéndose cuando el frio y la llovizna le golpearon el rostro, cerró los ojos respirando, tratando de calmar su corazón que parecía querer salir de su tórax.

La ventana medía un metro, lo justo para que pudiera sacar la mitad de su cuerpo ignorando que el agua le golpeaba  con furia, en su espalda, donde las heridas habían sido curadas, la sangre volvía a emerger manchando las vendas ya humedecidas por la lluvia.

Eso era todo, terminaría como empezó, cayendo.

Con cuidado subió un pie a la ventana sosteniéndose del marco de la misma para tomar impulso, respiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos recordando todo lo bueno que había vivido ahí, junto a Derek, junto a sus amigos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de subir el otro pie y soltarse un rígido gutural le sobresalto haciéndole mirar a su espalda donde se encontraba un hombre lobo transformado, con los ojos rojos, los colmillos asomándose entre los labios y el cuerpo encorvado en posición  defensiva.

Stiles sonrió pequeño dedicándole un minuto a Derek quien salto, más que corrió, a donde el castaño se encontraba.

-Stiles- rugió Derek tomándolo por los hombros.

-Eres hermoso- musito el nombrado llevando ambas manos al rostro contraído por la transformación del moreno, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos cada arruga y peinando cada cabello.-Siempre te querré- siguió murmurando con los ojos húmedos y brillosos, admirando por primera y última vez la cara de su amante en forma de lobo.

Derek parecía sorprendido y confundido por las palabras del chico. A nadie jamás le había parecido una belleza su cara de hombre lobo, todo mundo decía que era una monstruosidad, una abominación. Pero ahora este ángel, este pequeño niño le miraba como se mira la obra de arte más hermosa y espectacular del mundo. Su hermoso Stiles le estaba mirando como si fuera la última vez, y al caer en esto los dedos trazando caricias en su rostro le picaron y ardieron.

¿Qué es lo que estaba planeando hacer Stiles?, ¿Por qué le miraba de esa forma?, ¿Por qué desprendía tristeza, dolor, desesperación y angustia?

La mente de Derek comenzó a dar mil vueltas tratando de buscar una respuesta a las acciones del castaño, pero mientras se concentraba en eso, la transformación mermó y Stiles suavemente se deshizo de su agarre echándose hacia atrás.

Derek reacciono rápidamente inclinándose por el cuerpo de Stiles, abrazándolo a su pecho, logrando así evitar la caída.

Stiles comenzó a llorar con sonoros lamentos al ver frustrada su vía de escape.

-¿Qué demonios Stiles?- grito Derek furioso dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas con el castaño entre sus brazos, ambos empapados.

-¿Por qué Derek?, ¿Por qué insistes en salvarme?, ¿No vez que ya no tengo remedio?- reprocho Stiles entre hipidos tratando de alejarse del cuerpo del moreno que con mucho éxito se lo evitó.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?, ¿Acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo aquí?- insistió Derek con sus manos sobre el rostro mojado del castaño buscando su mirada.

-Tú ya no me quieres, ¿Qué caso tiene que me quede si ya no tengo nada?- grito desesperado por escapar, dejando en el lobo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué demonios?- espetó Derek tomando con fuerza los hombros del chico haciendo que le mirara -Claro que te quiero. Dios Stiles, no sabes cuánto te quiero- afirmo con la voz rota llena de sinceridad.

-¿Entonces porque te alejas de mí como si doliera tenerme a tu lado?, ¿Acaso ya no me amas porque ya no tengo alas y a cambio solo me quedan estas horribles cicatrices?- interrogo con la voz completamente débil mirando de forma suplicante al moreno.

-¡Dios!- suspiro Derek llevándose una mano al rostro que en ese justo momento parecía más gris y apagado. - ¿Cómo crees que me siento después de ver que esa maniática te hizo daño por mi culpa?, ¿Acaso piensas que es fácil para mí no tocarte ni estar cerca de ti?, no soporto la idea de perderte y por eso trate de alejarme un tiempo hasta que curaras. Stiles, jamás pienses que no te quiero o que no tienes nada, yo te amo a pesar de que caíste del cielo, a pesar de que hablas demasiado, a pesar de que ya no tienes alas, para mí sigues siendo hermoso y perfecto.- Derek dejo salir su alma en cada palabra, mirando a los ojos del chico frente a él, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Esto no fue tu culpa, tú no tienes al culpa de nada. Yo te necesito tanto que no me importa estar herido, te quiero abrasándome, quiero volver a como estábamos…aunque ahora este mutilado y no pueda sostenerme en pie- replico Stiles agachando al mirada.

-Hey, mírame-pidió Derek moviendo un poco los hombros del castaño- Tú no estás mutilado, yo te curare y cuidare, yo te sostendré y estaré a tu lado siempre- aseguro Derek posando sus labios en el cabello goteante de Stiles, apretándolo de nuevo a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el castaño asentía varias veces entre su cuello para después levantar la cabeza y besarle varias veces de forma descoordinada la mandíbula.

-Yo también estaré para ti Derek, yo también te cuidare- respondió Stiles provocando que un cálido y dulce sentimiento creciera por todo su cuerpo haciéndole sonreír y besar con sumo cariño los parpados enrojecidos del castaño, y así hacer una camino hasta sus labios que atrapo y beso de forma lenta y pausada, siendo correspondido por Stiles que llevo sus manos al cabello también mojado de Derek para acariciarlo y enredar sus dedos en esos mechones azabaches.

 

 

                                                                                            ***

 

Stiles tomó la mano de Isaac mientras este le sostenía frente al ventanal del nuevo apartamento. No era como el anterior, no tenía las manchas de sangre en el suelo del salón, ni las marcas de uñas junto a este.

Este nuevo lugar tenía una vista espectacular al bosque y la cuidad, no tenía tragaluz y cumplía con el prototipo de lugar para vivir cómodamente.

Stiles se sentía bien, podía respirar sin tener un ataque de pánico –del cual recientemente descubrió era víctima-, podía mirar a todos lados y no encontrar rastro de su horrible pasado, ni del de Derek. Estaba cómodo ahora, y era feliz.

-Isaac, tenemos que irnos- apuro Scott cerca de la puerta tomando sus abrigos del perchero.

-Ya voy, al parecer tenemos una cena especial- murmuro lo último al oído de Stiles conteniendo una sonrisa que le castaño expreso en su lugar.

-Anda ve, seguro va a ser una gran noche- apremio Stiles apretando suavemente los dedos de su amigo.

-Hasta luego Derek- grito Scott mientras abría la puerta mirando a Isaac dejar a Stiles en el sofá.

-Anda, que no me rompo- reprocho el castaño haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-De acuerdo- concedió el rubio alzando las manos. –Nos vemos Derek- se despidió Isaac del moreno que aún no salía de la cocina.

-Hasta luego- respondió Derek sin asomarse siquiera.

Ambos, el rubio y el castaño se miraron perplejos ante el comportamiento discreto de Derek.

-Isaac- insistió Scott alistando el abrigo del nombrado.

-Ya- contesto acercándose y metiendo sus brazos en cada manga.

-Con cuidado, hasta luego- se despidió Stiles agitando la mano.

-Creí que nunca se irían- comento Derek al entrar al salón y colocarse detrás del castaño.

-¿Qué tanto hacías?- cuestiono Stiles inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás para mirar a Derek.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió besando su nariz para después volver a la cocina. Stiles le siguió con la mirada hasta que le perdió de vista.

Sin ganas realmente de levantarse a ver lo que Derek hacía ya que no tenía energías, hoy habían desempacado la última caja y realmente solo quería quedarse en el sofá leyendo.

 

                                                                                             **

 

Stiles se adentró en la trama de su libro tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya había pasado más de una hora y Derek aún estaba dentro de la cocina.

Extrañado se puso de pie y camino despacio hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero justo a medio camino Derek lo detuvo.

-.No puedes entrar- le freno el moreno dándole la vuelta de regreso al salón.

-¿Pero porque?, ¿Qué tanto haces?- interrogo tratando de girarse y mirar dentro.

-Ya te dije, una sorpresa que ya está lista, solo tienes que esperar- respondió Derek guiándolo al comedor frente a la ventana, desde ahí se podía admirar el cielo y el bosque, como la noche cubría todo a su paso.

-¿Pero qué es?- insistió tomando asiento.

-Ya lo veras, solo espera aquí- pidió retirándose de nuevo a la cocina.

Stiles estaba emocionado, Derek estaba actuando totalmente lo contrario a como era normalmente. Estaba siendo todo sonrisas y ahora le preparaba una sorpresa mientras mantenía una expresión relajada en su rostro. Vaya que era extraño. Pero Stiles decidió por esta vez hacer caso y quedarse en su lugar esperando pacientemente lo que sea que Derek tenía preparado.

Y apenas un minuto después Derek le grito desde donde estaba que cerrara los ojos.

-Recuerda, puedo saber si mientes- Canturreo el moreno cuando Stiles aseguro cerrar los ojos pero no lo hizo realmente. Así que con un resoplido frustrado obedeció de nuevo.

Poco a poco pudo escuchar como Derek caminaba de la cocina al salón y colocaba cosas en la mesa, intento curiosear sobre que era pero una mano grande y fuerte se posó en sus ojos.

-Ahora sí, abre los ojos- susurro Derek tan cerca de su oído que se estremeció mordiendo sus labios. Y cuando sintió que la presión sobre sus parpados desaparecía los abrió encontrándose con una vista de lo más alucinante.

Frente a él, en la mesa yacían velas blancas, platos y cubiertos y una charola con pasta, la favorita de Stiles. Asombrado abrió los ojos y boqueo sin saber que decir ante el detalle. Derek, quien ya había tomado su lugar en el otro extremo de la mesa frente a él sonrió orgulloso del resultado de su trabajo, podía percibir la emoción y felicidad que sentía el castaño en ese momento.

-Derek, ¿Porque?- quiso saber el motivo o festejo que llevaban a cabo.

-Porque quiero que esta noche sea más especial que las anteriores- respondió simplemente sin dejar de sonreír mostrando esa línea de dientes deslumbrantes.

-De acuerdo…pero sé que lago tramas Derek Hale- acusó el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Y así sin más Derek sirvió la pasta para después comenzar a comer.

La cena se pasó rápido entre bocados y miradas coquetas por parte de ambos hombres. En algunos momentos Stiles comentaba sobre el último libro que había leído o alguna cultura que le recordaba la literatura del momento. Stiles había aprendido a no mirar el dolor en sus recuerdos, a vivir cada minuto que pasaba junto a Derek y sus amigos, así, de la misma forma Derek dejo sus fantasmas atrás, comenzando a disfrutar de lo que era su vida ahora, junto a alguien que amaba y le amaba.

-Wow!!- exclamo Stiles recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.- Eso fue increíble, la mejor pasta que jamás había probado- ronroneo logrando sacar otra sonrisa en Derek.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- confeso el lobo levantándose de su lugar para acercarse al chico que lo miro entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber viendo como el moreno se acuclillaba frente a él para meter una mano en su pantalón.

-Sé que es demasiado pronto, que posiblemente tengas miedo, pero no quiero estar separado de ti ni un minuto más, y realmente me gustaría pasar toda mi vida contigo Stiles- profirió mostrándole al castaño una pequeña caja cuadrada, ante esto Stiles sintió sus ojos húmedos, sabía lo que significaba, lo había visto muchas veces. Derek abrió con sumo cuidado la cajita entre sus manos mostrándole a Stiles un pequeño anillo plateado con un diamante azul en forma de corazón.-Stiles, mi ángel, quieres casarte conmigo.-Pregunto mirando expectante los ojos avellana del chico que comenzó a llorar llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Oh por dios- murmuro con la voz ahogada- Sí, claro que si…-grito abalanzándose sobre Derek.

Ambos cayeron al suelo abrazados, sonriendo y desprendiendo felicidad.

 

                                  

                                                                                                  **

 

Derek sostuvo a Stiles por su trasero, manteniendo el beso apasionado que se estaban dando. Stiles reforzaba el agarre de los cabellos de Derek y sus hombros.

Ambos sabían que esa noche pasarían a más de caricias y besos tiernos, Stiles ya estaba curado y ya nada le impedía tocarle de la forma que quería.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la cama Derek coloco con cuidado al castaño sobre esta, deleitándose al escuchar el corazón frenético del muchacho, de ver sus mejillas y labios rojos.

-Eres perfecto- musito Derek mientras se deshacía de su camisa para después agacharse de nuevo a besar a Stiles, quien gustoso correspondió intentando también quitarse la ropa. –Hey, no, yo me encargo- comentó Derek mientras subía lentamente el bajo de la camisa de Stiles.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada rose de los dedos de Derek, se estremecía y jadeaba extasiado por el toque cálido y lento que las manos ajenas le concedían. Jamás había sentido algo así, jamás se había tocado ni nadie lo había hecho, él solo había sido espectador algunas veces, y sin mentirse lo había deseado, había querido que alguien alguna vez le tocara así, y en ese momento se sentía en su propio cielo, con Derek trazando mapas en sus lunares, con su cuerpo completamente desnudo a merced del lobo, dejando que le dibujara sobre sus brazos y espalda, que le besara cada trozo de piel a su vista, removiéndose entre las manos de Derek mientras este le besaba los omoplatos, ahí donde las cicatrices se exponían y así descendía por su columna a sus caderas, mordiendo suavemente, lamiendo y deleitándose con los gemidos y palabras sin sentido que salían de los labios hinchados y rojos de Stiles.

-Der…Der…-jadeó el castaño mordiéndose los labios, aferrándose a las sabanas, encogiendo los dedos de los pies cuando el moreno tomo con sutileza sus tobillos, separándole así las piernas un poco y poder acercarse a besar sus muslos níveos.

-Te tengo bebé- murmuro Derek, tatuando las palabras en la piel nunca antes tocada del castaño.

-Der…-imploro Stiles gimiendo al sentir como los dedos húmedos del lobo le dilataban de a poco.

Derek siguió acariciando y besando la piel lechosa, enrojeciendo la zona de los lunares, marcando su camino hasta la boca del chico que con gula apreso sus labios anhelantes, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones abrumadoras que era tener a Derek sobre él metiéndole tres dedos bien lubricados.

Cuando sintió que Stiles estaba listo dejándoselo en claro rodeandole con sus piernas, Derek levanto un poco las caderas del castaño posicionándose entre sus muslos, alineando su miembro con la húmeda entrada del chico.

-¿Me quieres?- musito al oído de Stiles que sin pensarlo demasiado asintió rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos.

-Si…te quiero- afirmó aguantando un gemido de dolor cuando Derek se introdujo lentamente en él.

-Stiles…-siseó el moreno desliándose dentro del cálido y estrecho canal, resistiendo las ganas de moverse muy rápido o de forma agresiva.

Los segundos que Derek se quedó inmóvil sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, este último se dedicó a acariciar y besar el rostro del lobo, le susurro palabras en latín e italiano, amoldándose así a Derek, sintiendo con cada nervio de su cuerpo como algo dentro, en su vientre crecía, se expandía por sus venas, algo tibio, dulce y reconfortante.

Entonces Derek comenzó a moverse lento, escuchando los saltos que daba el corazón de Stiles cada vez que tocaba su próstata, los hipidos necesitados y la respiración entrecortada. Stiles rasguño y se apretó al gran cuerpo del moreno sintiendo el placer desbordar por su cuerpo en pequeñas gotas de sudor.

-Der…-jadeó Stiles a los pocos minutos, al borde del climax, y Derek no tuvo que escuchar más para terminar de besarle el cuello y el pecho para con un movimiento demasiado lento pero contundente hacer explotar a Stiles sobre sus abdómenes, y después él derramarse dentro suyo en caliente.-Ah…ah..ag…-gimoteo débilmente Stiles antes de dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos,  demasiado sensible por su primer orgasmo.

-Te amo- murmuro Derek para después besarle con toda devoción los parpados.

-Te amo- respondió el castaño apretando la espalda del moreno para que se echara sobre él.

-Te voy a aplastar- advirtió un poco negado Derek.

-Claro que no, además estas calientito, y así duermo mejor.- replico Stiles besando la barbilla de su prometido.

-¿Y quién te dijo que íbamos a dormir?- cuestiono juguetón el lobo alzando una ceja con la sonrisa más sensual.

-Perfecto, igual me gusta que estemos así, unidos- concluyo Stiles moviendo sus caderas para sentir plenamente como el miembro de Derek crecía de nuevo en su interior.                

 

                                                                    ***

 

Derek miro por la ventanilla del Toyota como un sonriente Stiles cargaba en brazos a una muy emocionada niña.

-Papá, papi dijo que iríamos al cine.- canturreo su pequeña mientras Stiles la colocaba en el asiento de atrás ajustándole el cinturón.

-Si cariño, iremos al cine y después por helado- respondió abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a su marido.

-Denial- exclamo la pequeña alzando sus manitas al aire.

Derek agrando más su sonrisa mirando ahora a Stiles que tras abrocharse el cinturón se inclinó para besarle en los labios.

Eso era lo que quería y le hacía feliz, tener a sus dos ángeles, uno que cayó del cielo para mejorarle la vida y la pequeña que nació del gran amor que se demostraron aquella noche hace tres años justo cuando tomo el valor de pedirle a Stiles que se casaran. Nadie podía creerse como era que un hombre se embarazara, pero solo ellos sabían que era un regalo de Afrodita en compensación por todo lo perdido, además que Stiles aseguraba que Lydia había tenido algo que ver con su milagrito sonriente y pecoso.

Mirarlos de esa forma, tan felices le hacía crecer un gran calor por todo el cuerpo, ahora no solo los brazos de Derek le tranquilizaban, ahora también los ojitos grises de su pequeña Lullaby le hacían sentir en el cielo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el fin...Esta serie concluye oficialmente. Espero les haya gustado y si no reclamarme. De nuevo me disculpo por cualquier error que encuentren, yo ya lo cheque pero ando medio zombie así que no aseguro que lo haya hecho bien, de antemano disculpenme.  
> Y bueno, yo no soy muy fan de dar mi Twitter, solo tumblr porque es bonito, pero aqui les dejo mi Twitter @AzarielVirgo por cualquier cosa, comentarios en privado, reclamos, lo que se les ocurra, hasta peticiones si gustan, igual si no quieren esta bien. No se, me ando viendo Over the garden wall en castellano y en mi mente cuando escribo siento que lo hago en ese tono, estoy loca. Hasta luego y espero mi pequeño regalo les haya gustado. Bonito fin de semana.


End file.
